meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
JaXX Mob
The JaXX Mob was formed in May of 2008 by two Lazuli females named Diana and Papillon and a Hoax male named Sid Vicious. The group started when evicted females from Lazuli Diana and her niece Papillon were evicted from Lazuli and dispersed. Papillon was pregnant and gave birth to two pups named Millie and Spike. The group of four was joined by Sid Vicious from Hoax and the group was named JaXX. Jaxx established a territory bordering Lazuli. Diana and Sid Vicious took dominant positions then came the immigration of two wild males named Vince and Monsoon Moon. Vince took over as dominant male from Sid Vicious who emigrated and joined another group. The males began to leave the group and Vince and two other males dispersed. Diana was left without a breeding partner. Her eldest son Kori assumed dominant male position. Dominant Pair When the group was formed, Diana was the oldest of the two founding females and established dominance along with Sid Vicious. Then was the emigration of two wild males who joined the group where Vince took male dominance away from Sid Vicious and became the dominant male at Diana's side. After his disposal, Sid Vicious dispersed and joined another group. Diana and Vince were the dominant pair until in April of 2009 when Vince disappeared along with Spike and Boost. After Vince disappeared and there was no clear dominant male until Diana's oldest son Kori established himself as the dominant male. Members as of June 2010 Diana (VLF102) Dominant Female Kori (VJXM005) Dominant Male Millie (VJXF002)(absent) Dikkop (VJXF008) Twix (VJXM009) Snickers (VJXF010) Rolo (VJXM012) Rococo (VJXM014) Wolfie (VJXM015) Kariros (VJXM016) Gene (VJXF017) Megan Fox (VJXF018) Arcee (VJXF019) Ole (VJXM021) RT (VJXF022) Lebowski (VJXM023) Frau Verbissener (VJXF026) Rival Mobs Jaxx currently hold territory west of hieghts and southwest of the Lazuli Mob. Their neighbor are currently Lazuli and Toyota. History 2008: JaXX form in 2008 when Diana, Papillon and Sid Vicious, a Hoax male, along with Papillon two pups Spike and Millie team up. Diana and Sid Vicious take dominance. The group is joined by two wild males Vince and Monsoon Moon. Vince takes the dominant male position from Sid Vicious. Diana gives birth to Kori, Korhaan, VJXP007, Dikkop, Twix, Snickers, Kit-Kat, Rolo and Boost during the year. VJXP007 dies during the year, Sid Vicious and Monsoon Moon leave the group during the year. Diana and Vinces are dominant at the end of the year. 2009: Diana gives birth to Rococo, Wolfie, Kariros, Gene, and 9 other pups during the year. Vince, Spike, Boost and Papillon disappear during the year, VJXP020 and Kit-kat are predated during the year. Kori took dominance for a month. Diana is dominance at the end of the year. 2010: Six pups at the beginning of year, 19 members over all. In February 2010 group encountered a wild group once and VJXM025 is absent of the end of the month. Kori assumes dominance, VJXM025 and VJXF024 are predated. March 2010 Diana and Kori are Dominant. Diana is Pregnant. VJXF024 and VJXM025 are Predated. April 2010: no info this month along Diana and Kori are dominant Category:Meerkat Mobs